leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Undead Romeo/Arlyn, Wrath of the oceans
Arlyn This is my first design, and I don't really know how to make it look like a real champion design :D Anyways, this is the concept for Arlyn, Wrath of the oceans.... Arlyn is a mage who excels in teamfights.... His playstyle is based on stacks of his passive, then dealing damage according to the stacks.... Most of his damage is AoE based, which is why none of his spells do OP damage do a single unit, but still do enough damage for him to be considered an AP mage instead of a support.... Ranged, Mage Attack Power - 20 Health - 390 (+79) Attack Damage - 51 (+3) Defense Power - 50 Health Regen - 5.0 (+0.55) Attack Speed - 0.625 (+1.35%) Ability Power - 70 Mana - 300 (+45) Armor - 12 (+3.5) Difficulty - 60 Mana Regen - 7.0 (+0.6) Magic Res. - 30 (+0) Range - 550 Mov. Speed - 335 ABILITIES: Furious Presence - Passive *Whenever Arlyn hits an enemy with his spells, they gain a stack of Oceanic Presence. Each stack amplifies the damage recieved from Arlyn, up to a cap of 20%, and a cap of 20 stacks. Oceanic Presence lasts for 10 seconds, and is refreshed with each stack applied. Raging Waves (Q) - Range: 700 Cooldown: 6/5/4/3/2 Cost: 20/30/40/50/60 Mana *ACTIVE: Arlyn let's loose a wave out of him. The wave travels in a line for 700 units, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. Wave speed: Magic Damage: 100/125/150/175/200 (+50% AP) Cliff Breaker (W) - Range: 650 Cooldown: 10 Cost: 125 Mana *ACTIVE: After a delay of 0.5 seconds, a wave explodes from the earth and sends all enemies in 200 AoE airborne, dealing magic damage to all affected enemy targets. Magic Damage: 110/150/190/230/270 (+55% AP) Call The Tides (E) - Range: 300 Cooldown: 15 Cost: 50/75/100/125/150 Mana *PASSIVE: Arlyn's basic attacks deal bonus damage to enemies in less than 300 units range. *ACTIVE: Arlyn calls the tides to aid him, dealing magic damage per second to all enemies in 300 AoE around him, and slows them. While on cooldown, Arlyn loses the bonus from passive too. Lasts 6 seconds. Bonus Damage On Hit: 5/10/15/20/25 Magic Damage Per Second: 20/40/60/80/100 (+30% AP) Slow: 5/5/10/10/15% (+1% per 100 AP) Flood ® - Range: 900 Cooldown: 60/90/120 Cost: 100/200/300 Mana *ACTIVE: An enormous mass of water appears around Arlyn in 900 AoE, dealing magic damage and stunning all enemies hit. Magic Damage: 150/300/450 (+100% AP) Stun Duration: 1/1.5/2 Seconds STRATEGY: Arlyn is a Ranged Mage who specializes in Area of Effect damage and controlling the teamfight. Using Raging Waves to stack up Oceanic Presence improves your laning and harrassing potential greatly, due to the stacking damage amplification and naturally low cooldown on the spell. Cliff Breaker is pretty much a type of utility spell, because of it's great cc ability. Call The Tides goes incredibly well with Flood, since both of them have some amazing AoE CC, but still lack damage. Arlyn can be built two ways, focusing on either AP, or Cooldown Recuction. Cooldown Reduction will give him even more CC due to Cliff Breaker and Call The Tides. AP build, however, lacks the same amount of CC, but is able to make up for it by some incredible bursts of damage if played properly. ITEMS: If playing an AP Arlyn, items like Sheen and Lich Bane synergizes extremely well with a naturally low cooldown on his spells. Zhonya's Hourglass also works really good on Arlyn, because of its AP and needed Armor boost, and also provides with a 2.5 seconds invulnerability, which is also really useful on Arlyn since he can use it either to safeguard himself, or simply wait for his cooldowns. If playing Cooldown Reduction Arlyn, by far the best item for Arlyn is Athene's Unholy Grail because of it's great cooldown reduction combined with a fine AP boost. Tear of the Goddess upgraded into an Archangel's Staff further boosts Arlyn's ability to spam spells, and also works well with Rod of Ages for even more spell spam. Some items benefit both builds, such as Rylai's Crystal Scepter and Deathfire Grasp which both provide incredible power for a Cooldown Recuction AP character. Summoner's Rift: Starting - Doran's Ring or Boots of Speed + 3 Health Potions Essential - Sorcerer's Shoes Sheen Rylai's Crystal Scepter Offensive - Lich Bane Rabadon's Deathcap Deathfire Grasp Zhonya's Hourglass Defensive - Iceborn Gauntlet Athene's Unholy Grail Archangel's Staff Rod of Ages As for Design, he would look something like this: Just not with such an evil face Category:Custom champions